The invention relates to a rotary oscillation damper having two components which can rotate in a limited manner with respect to one another and against the influence of at least one energy store, specifically an input part and an output part, wherein the at least one energy store has two mutually opposite force absorption points.
Rotary oscillation dampers such as these have become known in particular as torsional oscillation dampers from drive trains of motor vehicles with an internal combustion engine. These dampers are inserted between the internal combustion engine and the gearbox input shaft in order to damp torsional oscillations, which occur as a consequence of drive forces, which act cyclically in a non-uniform manner on the crankshaft and are produced by the combustion processes in the combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine, in clutch disks, two-mass flywheels and/or rotational oscillation dampers in torque converters. In this context, energy stores, for example a plurality of short bow springs distributed over the circumference, or a plurality of bow springs, which are pre-bent onto the insertion diameter, preferably long helical springs arranged radially on the outside, are braced in the circumferential direction between the input part and the output part such that they are compressed during a relative rotation of the components and the load on them is relieved again when the rotation is reversed, thus damping the oscillation amplitudes.
As an alternative to these arrangements, so-called radial spring oscillation dampers are known in which compression or tension springs, which are distributed over the circumference, act at a different radial height on the components which can rotate relative to one another, with the points of action being held firmly in the components, and are mounted such that they can rotate.